The Best Snow Day Ever!
by Jingle101
Summary: SpongeBob goes to visit Sandy on a snow day as her best friend. Will he come back as more?


The Best Snow Day Ever

The fog horn blared in his ear but it seemed so far away. He woke up and stretched before turning it off. He was getting ready for work and casually glanced out the window like he did every morning, but instead of seeing the normal sandy ground he saw snow! "SNOW!", Spongebob screamed. He was no longer half asleep but very, very excited. "Oh boy this means I don't have to work today!" Then he just sighed. "Now what am I going to do? I know I'll go see Patrick!" With that he threw on his winter clothes and ran down to the Giant rock that was Patrick's house. "Patrick it snowed last night come out and see!" …. No answer. "Patrick!", He banged on his rock a couple times then gave up. "Fine then, I can see he's too sleepy to come out and play." So instead he ran back to Squidward's house. He knocked loudly a couple of times and screamed, "Squidward come out and look at the snow!"

"Shut up SpongeBob, I finally get a day off in ten years and I don't want you to ruin it!" Squidward rudely exclaimed.

(Sigh) _I'll just go see if Sandy wants to play then, _Thought a very disappointed SpongeBob. And off he went slowly walking to Sandy's dome hoping by some miracle he won't have the same reply.

--------------------------

"Wow!" Sandy exclaimed.(having just woke up to the sight of snow in her dome and all over Bikini Bottom) "I can't believe it's already snowing! Well I was planning on going down to the Krusty Krab's today but it will probably be closed."(Just then she hears a knock on the door and running to investigate, finds a very sad looking SpongeBob)

"Hi Sandy."

"Hey SpongeBob, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to see if I could play with you today"

"Oh. Well…."

"Please Sandy I have nowhere else to go! Patrick's sleeping and Squidward doesn't want to play. PLEASE SANDY!!" (He grabs he feet and burst into tears)

"Calm down SpongeBob of course you can stay. And look you won't even need to wear that silly water helmet. It snowed in here!"

"Oh thank you Sandy, you're the greatest person I know."

At this Sandy started to blush a little and get a weird feeling in her stomach. She couldn't suppress the giggle escaping her lips at the slight tickle.

"Sandy are you all right?" SpongeBob asked.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"Umm…. Well you never laugh like that and…(Sandy gets a weird look on her face as if she's confused about something and it's scaring her) are you sure you're ok? "

"Yea I'm fine, but…. I…. uh…. need to go get something out of the oven. Be right back!" She finally reaches her oak tree house and stops gasping for breath. _What had just happened?_ When SpongeBob told her she was a great person, she got a feeling she had never felt around him. _What's wrong with me?_ She leaned against the wall trying to make sense of what she was feeling when she heard SpongeBob calling her name.

"Sandy, do you need help in there. You've been gone an awfully long time now!"She realized that what had seemed to be a few seconds to her had actually been ten whole minutes!

"Oh poor SpongeBob", she murmured to herself, "He probably thinks I'm trying to get rid of him" (to SpongeBob) "No, I'll be right there." She walked outside and said, "Sorry it took so long. My…. uh…. cookies were burnt and I had to start a new batch." She flashed him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Sandy, I didn't mean to distract you", Says a very (once again) downcast sponge. "Maybe I should just go."

"No SpongeBob wait, how about some karate?"

"Great!" For the rest of the day they just enjoyed themselves. They did karate, built snowmen, had a snowball fight, and baked different types of cookies. The whole time Sandy kept getting these strange feelings. It was that weird tingly feeling she got every time they touched or he said something nice to her. She finally figured it out. She was growing special feelings for this little sponge. It was love. At the end of the day they had nice warm snail milk and ginger kelp cookies.

"Sandy….?"

"Yeah SpongeBob?" Sandy said in a dream like voice.

"I was just wondering…. Well earlier when I was saying thank you for letting me stay you laughed weird and got all red. After that you made up an excuse and ran away.( she blushed at the thought of him figuring her out)

"I'm so sorry SpongeBob I was just…"

"No wait let me finish. All day today you've been acting kind of weird and I was wondering…."

"SpongeBob I'm…."

"Sandy I love you!" SpongeBob screamed. He clasped his hand over his mouth realizing what he had just said. "Oh my gosh Sandy I, I–I "She was looking at him in complete shock. SpongeBob started running for the door and was just about reach when she called out to him.

"SpongeBob wait!" He turned around and looked her in the eyes. To his surprise they weren't angry looking but sparkling at him.

"Sandy, I'm so sorry but I just got to go home. I d-don't…." He stopped in mid sentence as he watched Sandy slowly walking toward him. She knelt down directly in front of him, took him by the shoulders, and looked deep into his huge blue eyes and said,

"SpongeBob did you really mean that?"

"Umm…. Well…. Yes." He looked up and met her beautiful stare. She leaned closer to him and so did he. At that very moment their noses touched and Sandy said,

"I love you too SpongeBob" They tightly pressed close to each other in a long-lasting hug. As they were releasing each other SpongeBob put his arm around her neck, pulled her close again, and kissed her deeply on the lips. She kissed back. Later that evening as SpongeBob was walking home he thought to himself, _this is the best snow day ever!_


End file.
